Quedate conmigo
by Prik
Summary: Un dìa perfecto no siempre termina bien ¿O sì? La mente es poderosa, muy poderosa.


**Quedate conmigo**

 _¡Hola! Hace tanto que no escribo nada pero joder, la escuela me quita todas ganas de vivir o hacer algo productivo de mi vida. Eso sin contar que me da una flojera enorme escribir en celular y apenas tengo en mi poder mi amada laptop (Asì que no me reclamen, sè que los acentos estan al revez pero no he encontrado como acomodarlos :'u) Sin mas bla bla bla les dejo este Oneshot cortisimo que tengo desde hace meses dando vuelta por mi mente._

* * *

Algo no andaba bien, el humor de el tirano de lentes era pesimo, no solo le estrèsaba el no tener memoria sobre todo el transcurso de la mañana y la tarde por que no, no recordaba si sonò la alarma, si desayuno con su idiota o que dìa era, vaya fastido. Si no que el ver la cara de Morinaga triste le daban ganas de golpearlo pero a su vez abrazarlo tan fuerte que todos sus problemas se esfumaran. La mente de Souichi trabajaba a base de un complejo sistema de Odio-Amor y este era tan complejo que ni el lo entendìa ni entenderìa por mas vueltas que este diera en su propia cabeza.

Llevaba bastante tiempo preguntandole a su joven asistente "¿Què tienes?" de la mejor manera posible aunque de nada servìa por que su respuesta era siempre "Nada". Una de las pocas veces que el rubio querìa preocuparse por alguien màs y el otro ponìa una barrera entre ambos y eso comenzaba a llevar el estrès de Souichi a las nubes pero era obvio que no se iba a poner a pelear pues una persona triste lo ultimo que necesita es pelear.

-Hey ¿Que tienes?- Repitiò cruzando sus brazos y recargandose en el marco de la puerta de su cocina de donde Morinaga pensaba salir pero su plan fue truncado por su amante impidiendole el paso. No quedaba opciòn.

-N...Nada Senpai ¿Me das permiso? Dejè la tele encendida- Se excusò de manera nerviosa con la voz temblorosa como si en cualquier momento fuera a quebrarse en mil pedazos.

-No. Ya me cansè de esto ¿Què carajos te pasa? Y no me digas que nada por que te mato con mis propias manos- Al parecer sus palabras tuvieron efecto en Morinaga pues este bajo la cabeza como niño regañado hasta que el agua salada que salìa de sus ojos comenzò a hacerse evidente.

-...Yo... solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo...- Dijo entre sollozos cazando a su amado tirano entre sus grandes brazos dejando fluir su llanto con la respiraciò cortada .

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Creeme, a este paso no me librarè de ti ni en mil años, ya llevamos muchos años juntos, no creo que eso sea un problema asì que no te preocupes por niñerias- Si a eso se le podìa llamar "Animar" pues entonces Souichi intento hacerlo correspondiendo su abrazo y aunque las palabras del mas joven no tenìan sentido en ese momento al cientifico de lentes redondos no le quedaba màs que joderse y subirle el autoestima de cualquier manera posible.

-...E...es que, tu no... no lo entiendes. Nada puede calmarme ahora- Dijo aùn llorando en su hombro de manera descontrolada. Simplemente Souichi no entendìa ni un pepino de lo anterior dicho, el solo hacìa un licuado con todas sus ideas hasta que por fin se le ocurrio algo que podìa animar al menor.

-Vale, te propongo algo con tal que dejes de llorar- Pronunciò esperando no arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir pues su sentido comùn le decìa que era una estupidez y una propuesta muy peligrosa dada la situaciòn que su amante era un completo pervertido -Harè todo lo que quieras pero por un carajo ¡Deja de llorar!- La atenciòn de Morinaga fue captada rapidamente de una manera sobrehumana pues se separò del hombro del rubio mirandolo con los ojos llorosos pero emocionado.

-...¿Es en serio? ¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Sì- Respondiò secamente dirigendo su mirada a su costado izquierdo evitando los ojos verdes de su compañero de vida quien solo se quedò perplejo como si acabaran de decirle a alguien que se ha ganado la loterìa.

-Bueno...Se mi novio- Vaya que el muchacho no perdìa el tiempo pues ni lento ni peresozo lanzò su primera peticiòn.

-¿He?- Jamàs en su vida creyò que este se lo iba a proponer de ese modo pues no creyò que este tuviera el valor como para proponer un noviazgo a un homofòbo temperamental como el ya que incluso cuando comenzò a etiquetar su relaciòn como una de amigos sexuales este hizo que ardiera trolla, ese muchacho tenìa agallas y no solo eso, tambien tenìa pellejo para arriesgar pero al rubio no le quedo mas que decir: -S...Si- De cierto modo el mismo se habìa metido en ese problema.

-GRACIAS MI AMOR. ¡TE ADORO!- Muy bien. Eso si fue un movimiento peligrosisimo para ambos pero poco le importò a el joven de cabellos azules pues este no lo penso ni dos veces en sacar aquellas palabras de su boca sin ningùn tipo de penan mientras que por el contrario de el, Souichi se encontraba con las mejillas rojo como jitomate.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÌ JODER!-

-Pero yo quiero decirte asi y quiero que tù lo aceptes- Susurrò cerca de sus labios apenas rozandolos, Morinaga conocìa tan bien a su Senpai como para no saber convencerlo y una vez màs a Souichi no le quedo mas que aceptar.

Seguido de eso Tetsuhiro fue haciendo muchas peticiones variadas que iban desde un beso hasta salir al parque con el. Ya estando en ese lugar los caprichos de Tetsuhiro solo aumetaron, le pidiò que se comportaran como una verdadera pareja en publico y asì lo hicieron a pesar de lo que pensaba Souichi de eso pero no fueron criticados ni insultados por nadie, comieron juntos y fueron tomados de la mano caminando por todo su recorrido sin contar las melosas frases de amor dedicadas al ojimiel por parte de su "Novio" se abrazaron, se besaron y convivieron juntos como jamàs lo habìan hecho pero para sorpresa de Souichi las horas pasaban como minutos, y sì. Literalmente, las cosas pasaban màs rapido de lo que nunca vio pero estaba tan entretenido en su cita que no le dio mucha importancia a el hecho de que el dìa estaba pasando como agua en sus al cine, compraron muchismos dulces y Morinaga no paraba de pedir cosas que nunca hicieron y Souichi consintiendolo en todo sentido sin importarle un carajo el "Que diran" en ese momento solo importaba pues el momento era lo que valìa la pena. Llegaron a su departamento, cenaron, vieron la televisiòn abrazados e incluso se bañaron juntos sin que ninguno pensara en algo indebido pues el abmbiente era tan meloso que los dos no pensaban en otra cosa mas que estar juntos pero para sorpresa de Morinaga al salir del baño Souichi se dirigiò directo a su cuarto, el no estaba cansado pero al parecer el menor si, por eso preferìa dejarlo descansar a sus anchas.

-¿HE? O...oye ¿No dormiras conmigo?-

-Mh... no, no lo creo- Respondìo sin mucho animo dandole la espalda a el para entrar a su cuarto pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por su kohai quien le abrazò fuertemente por la espalda impidiendo que siguiera caminando.

-Por favor... duerme conmigo hoy, solo hoy y no... no te molestarè nunca mas- Dijo con voz un poco decaida sin soltar ni un milimetro a su amado Senpai pero el debìa cumplir su promesa de hacer lo que quisiera y esa no era la ecepciòn asì que no le quedò mas que gruñir de mala gana caminando con direcciòn a la habitaciòn de Morinaga en donde solo llegò y se cubriò con las sabanas hasta la cabeza sin contar que su amante llegarìa por atras a abrazarlo dispuesto a dormir.

-Te amo Senpai, te amo muchisimo. Y no me canso de decirtelo- Susurrò en su oido dandole un beso en la mejilla y acostandose como si nada sin notar remarcado color carmìn de las mejillas del rubio, quien al cerrar los ojos sintiò que literalmente solo habìa pasado un segundo y para su desgracia cuando notò ya era la mañana siguiente, estiro como de costumbre para deshacerse de el sueño que aùn tenìa pero se le hizo raro que Morinaga aùn no despertara, incluso el era el primero en levantarse para hacer el desayuno o asear el departamento pero esta vez no, esta vez serìa completamente distinto.

-Oye Morinaga, despierta, ya es tarde...- paso un segundo, dos, tres, asì hasta que se prolongò dejando un ambiente vacio -Morinaga ¿Què no me escuchas?- Reclamò molesto girando la vista a el ya mecionado joven quien yacìa en la cama con la piel extremadamente palida y los labios resecos -No puede ser... Tetsuhiro, contestame joder, esto no es gracioso Morinaga, despierta de una vez- Souichi ahora se dedicaba a sacudir y dar palmadas en las mejillas del peliazul pero de nada sirviò, seguìa sin respuesta alguna y su piel gelida le indicaba que cualquier cosa que el hiciera no darìa efecto pero eso no era una buena razòn para cesar los intentos, pronto sus reclamos se convirtieron en suplicas y estas a su vez en gritos de desesperaciòn y agonìa acompañadas de el sonido del llanto del rubio intentando lo imposible, hasta que poco a poco fue perdiendo energìa para luchar, ya no quedaba mas que hacer -Te amo idiota... no me dejes... no puedes voltear mi mundo e irte asi de facil- Ahora todas sus vivencias se habìan convertido en recuerdos borrosos y tragicos. No eran màs que anecdotas del pasado, todos los besos y caricias ya no eran nada mas que polvo. Polvo que un simple viento podìa remover. Todo tenìa fin.

-Senpai...Senpai...- Se escuchaba una voz llamarlo a lo lejos produciendo un eco que llenaba el vacio hasta que poco a poco se volvìa mas clara pero la imagen mas borrosa hasta que abriò los ojos de golpe encontrandose con la imagen de el amor de su vida frente a el con cara de preocupaciòn. Souichi estaba hiperventilando, tenìa la respiraciòn agitada, el corazòn acelerado, las sabanas eran un desastre, su rostro estaba mojado con lagrimas que seguìan saliendo de sus ojos y el corazòn a medio romperse y a su vez a medio construirse de nuevo.

-Tranquilo Senpai...¿Què pasò?- Le preguntò de manera dulce el joven pero el rubio no respondìo, solo se quedò admirando el rostro de el contrario sin decir nada, aùn seguìa asustado de pensar que perderìa a su idiota asì que sin previo aviso este se lanzò a los brazos de su asistente aferrandose a el con fuerza dejando fluir sus lagrimas.

-No me dejes nunca idiota ¡NUNCA!- Reclamaba aùn llorando en el hombro de Morinaga mientras este acariciaba los largos cabellos de su Senpai intentando calmarlo por aquel mal sueño.

-Te amo Senpai. No te dejarè nunca- Le susurrò besando su frente para transmitirle todo su cariño y paz

Despues de todo desde el comienzo todo era producto de la mente tan activa de el tirano, todo comenzaba a tomar sentido, desde el por que no recordaba nada sobre la mañana hasta el por que las horas pasaban solo por unos segundos frente a sus ojos pero, preferìa mil veces que el dìa perfecto con Morinaga haya sido solo un sueño a tener que lidiar con aquella pesadilla de perder a su imbècil por siempre. Por que sì, era su imbècil y de nadie màs.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado y bue, ya no tengo mas que decir :'u nos leemos luego. Bai._


End file.
